


After One

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime 1 sentence fiction. It was almost two in the afternoon when Sailor Iron Mouse trembled.





	After One

I never created Sailor Moon.

It was almost two in the afternoon when Sailor Iron Mouse trembled due to Sailor Soldiers preventing her from obtaining Star Seeds within a park recently and viewing Sailor Galaxia's scowl for returning to her with empty hands.

THE END


End file.
